


Splash

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: M/M, Merman!Mark, Siren!Mark, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sea life around him started disappearing as he got closer and closer to the shore. He technically wasn't supposed to go anywhere near the land and humans but he did, he always did. He knew where to go and when to go so he could remain unseen by the humans."</p><p>-</p><p>Jack McLoughlin wasn't really a beach guy but that doesn't mean he hates it. He lives at the beach is all so it's not like it's something amazing to him. It's just the ocean. For that matter, it's not even a nice beach. </p><p>At least not until he meets Mark, who may just be the coolest person he's ever met. </p><p>Mark Fischbach, the merman scared of the ocean the deep ocean. He's a siren and shunned by his own people, called a freak. How could one of their own hate the ocean so much and be so entranced by the land world?</p><p>-</p><p>[Slow Update]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy
> 
> Listen to [Beyond The Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gn9haBXPXfk)

"Mark, look your job is simple. It's easy." Mark looked out the window in the cove cave. A sea turtle was sorta floating its way by, it looked really confused. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be this far north. He'd make sure to ask it if he saw him again, "Mark are you even listening?"

"Yes I just can't do it," Mark mumbled. He watched the bubbles leave his mouth and float to the ceiling and slid across the ceiling and out of the cave, "You know that, Tom."

His brother just sighed, "I know. Trust me I know but Mark you're 31 and have never made a snatch. Most people make their first at 18. People are starting to notice. Do you know what will happen if they figure out you can't fucking go out into the open sea?"

"What? What will they do? Banish me to the land? Fine. I'd love it for the time I'd have out of here and then I'd die," Mark said raising his voice and slamming his hand on the table.

"You," Tom said with a pause to stress what he was saying, "are a merman. You live in the ocean. You can't be scared of it. It's like saying you're scared of water. Even the humans need water. You have to go out to deep sea to find ships. It's simple.

You swim to a ship. Sing for them a little. Make them hop on into the water. They drown. You snatched them. Simple."

Mark was watching the sea life again from his seat. The sea turtle was gone. Maybe he'd figured out where he was going. "I don't care."

"Damn it Mark, you have a year!"

Mark turned to his brother. His eyes were flashing with anger and fear, "A year for what?"

"To snatch or else you're being made to leave."

Mark felt as if all the water was rushing out of his body. He was always a lil shit, saying he never wanted to live in the ocean but at the end of the day it was his home even if he couldn't go any farther than their kingdom. "I-what?"

"Mark just find someone easy. Just some young kid."

"A child?" Even Mark knew that was a cheap shot to go after children, "you know we were meant to save the oceans. When did that become killing—"

"Snatch."

"No. It's killing. When did our job change from saving the oceans to killing humans?" Mark said glaring at his brother.

"When the humans decided to destroy the ocean beyond saving."

Mark floated up. He was done with the conversation, "That's just an excuse you all use because you don't know what to do to save the ocean or care enough to try harder! I go out ever day and all I see is trash. I try to help, clean the ocean, while you are all out snatching I'm alone. Saving this shit plant isn't a one man job! Sooner or later the humans are going to figure out that too many humans are dying for it just to be freak ocean issues and come looking. What happens when they look and find us?"

Mark speed out the door, he heard his brother shout at him to come back but with a sharp snap of his tail he was gone. Mark felt the water scream by in his ears. Any faster and he could race a torpedo and probably win.

The sea life around him started disappearing as he got closer and closer to the shore. He technically wasn't supposed to go anywhere near the land and humans but he did, he always did. He knew where to go and when to go so he could remain unseen by the humans. Mark surfaced and floated just at the edge of one the shores deepest docks. It was a long walk for a human so they usually didn't come this far and if one came he could quickly dart under the water.

Mark turned to look out at the ocean. It was flat, it was always just flat and blue. Always blue. The ocean was boring, it held no secrets he didn't know. Mark thought about the land, about all the history it held. All the different surfaces, he longed to just go once. Forbidden or not.

Mark brushed the foolish thoughts away and opted to just watch the sunset. It was lovely, honestly. The colors reflected onto the ocean surfaces and the shades of red and orange seemed to dance around the top. Mark looked down to his tail and watched it turn a bright red.

Mark let a smile seep across his face. He liked red. He wasn't supposed to change his tail for aesthetic reasons but he couldn't help it. He remembers the clans first reaction to his hot pink tail. They had been none to pleased but he kindly told them to fuck off and months later he changed it to blue which was more common except his was a blue unlike something natural. Red was sure to piss someone off, but it looked like the sun and he loved the sun.

It was so warm and bright, unlike home.

Mark felt a song start to dance in his head. His music is the only reason they never kicked him out of the clan. He apparently had the best voice the elders have ever heard. He was forced to teach music to the young since he refused to go out and snatch. It made him sick sometimes to know they would use it to snatch but he had no room to argue.

The elders told him if he would ever actually go out and snatch he would be able to entrance an entire ship with one note. He would never find out.

Mark started humming as the sun dipped deeper into the edge of the sky before he humming a song he had heard a human playing on his hand box months ago. It was something about his home, it made him happy. He felt the words building in him, 

_"Somewhere beyond the sea_  
somewhere waiting for me  
my lover stands on golden sands  
and watches the ships that go sailin' 

_Somewhere beyond the sea_  
He's there watching for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
Then straight to his arms  
I'd go sailing" 

"That's a lovely voice."

Mark let out a very manly screech and spun himself around to look at the voice. He thanks the gods it was dark enough that his tail was hidden under the waves. Mark started gaping at the man laying on the dock, head propped on his hands and staring at Mark.

He had blue eyes much like the ocean Mark hated but for some reason, Mark felt he could explore the deeps of the man's blue eyes with no fear. He also had an unnatural green shade of hair. Mark sorta liked it.

"How are you alive?" Mark whispered.

"....I don't know? Why are any of us alive?"


	2. Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is jack not dead?
> 
> And what's north?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to post. I'm even sorrier to say that this is just how long it takes me.

"No I mean how aren't you dead?"

The man tilted his head to the side, "How do you mean?"

"You have no urge to drown yourself?"

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"Why, do you?"

"No," Mark huffed, "You don't understand!"  Honestly, how should he be expected to understand? He's only a human.

"Well, maybe you could explain," the stranger dangled his hand over the edge of the dock. Mark hesitantly took it and the man shook it, "I'm Jack."

Mark glanced behind him to the deep ocean. He shouldn't be talking to a human, let alone touching one, "I'm Mark," he said. The man, Jack smiled and Mark found himself smiling back.

"Well Mark," Jack said standing up and removing his shoes and socks and dangling his feet into the water, "you have a lovely singing voice. Just as lovely as the rest of you, at least what I see," he said chuckling.

It was something people had been telling him for years. That he had a nice voice and he ever really cared what they had to say. But hearing Jack, a human, say it? Something about that made him feel special. He knew humans weren't always the kindest so a compliment meant something usually. "Thank you," Mark answered genuinely, "It means coming from someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Jack asked tilting his head to the side. Mark chose to ignore the question in favor of examining the feet dangling in the water near him. His feet were so skinny, how were they expected to carry a human for their whole life. Gravity was cruel, he knew from the times when he was young and would breach the surface with small pods of dolphins.

No matter how much he wanted to just soar away like one of the gulls above gravity would shove him back into the water.

Mark reached out without thinking and touched Jack's leg. The green haired man snapped it away from him with a shout and he pulled his hand back like it was burning, "Hey! Buddy? What the hell? Look you may be good looking but no."

Mark gave the man an apologetic look, gods he was stupid, "I'm so sorry."

Jack gave him a suspicious look before dipping his feet back into the water and shivered, "It's fine, you just spooked me is all." A small silence crept in. Neither men knew why the other hadn't left yet. All that was around them was the sound of the water slapping the dock and thoughts racing between them.

Finally, Jack rubbed his hand together, blew into them and pulled his feet out of the water and up to his chest. It was nearly completely dark know. "How aren't you freezing?" he asked.

Mark looked around at the water and shrugged. It seemed fine to him, "I don't know. I'm always in the water. It feels fine."

Jack just laughed, "A real swimmer, ain'tcha? Hey, I think I should get going. You should probably get out, too. Swimming at night is dangerous. Here give me your hand I'll help you out."

Mark stared at the hand, "No I'm good. Umm... My stuff is farther that way." Jack nodded in understanding. Jack started pulling a box out of his pocket. It was similar to the one he heard playing music, "What's that?"

Jack gave him a look like he had four heads, "My phone." Mark made an O shape with his lips. He had learned about phones in human studies but they looked nothing like this, where were the revolving numbers. It looks like no one has been on land in a while to update the studies. Centuries maybe. "Which reminds me," Jack said rubbing his neck, "would I be able to have your number? Maybe we could grab lunch or—"

"Yes!" Mark shouted. He doesn't know but he's excited at the prospect of maybe seeing the human again, "I'd love to but I— you know what? Maybe you could just come here again tomorrow?"

Jack gave him look before nodding, "Sure do love the water, don't you? Ok, I'll be here around 9 in the morning?"

Mark smiled, "I'll be here!" Jack chuckled and pulled on his shoes and socks. Mark felt his face heat up as Jack smiled down at him.

"Great. Goodbye, Mark. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Jack turned and walked off.

"Wait!" Mark called. Jack turned back to him, "Earlier, when I asked you about drowning yourself? You really didnt feel the need to jump in?"

Jack shook his head, "No...I prefer land. Anyway, goodbye."

Mark didn't notice he was staring at Jack leave until he glanced back and waved a little before leaving finally. Mark gasped and plunged himself into the water. Mark let the water calm him briefly before turning and swimming home slowly. Why was the human world so frowned upon?

Mark drifted himself to the ocean floor and watched some fish wonder around when something caught his eyes. A sea turtle, the same one from earlier. He looked just as confused as he did earlier. Mark approached the turtle and gave his shell a tap. The turtle turned to him slowly. "Are you lost?" Mark asked.

The turtle seemed to think as he looked around before nodding. "Where are you trying to get to?"

_Florida keys._

Mark let a bubble burst from his mouth. "Florida? That the other side of the Atlantic. You are very far from home I'm not sure we could ever get you back."

The turtle seemed like he knew this already.

_Oh well, figures. Where am I now then?_

"Oh, here? Ireland's waters. I recommend you start heading south, friend. The waters will start getting very cold soon. Also, the fisheries have been known to not release the creatures they accidentally catch."

_Thank you._

Mark walked the turtle wonder off. "Um, sir?" The turtle turned to him. "South is that way," Mark said with a laugh pointing in the opposite way of the turtle was heading.

The turtle glanced at the direction he was heading and then here Mark was pointing.

_Oh..._

"You could come with me? Is warmer at my home."

The turtle gave him a look before agreeing.

_I'll stay...just for a little._

"Of course," Mark said swimming off towards home. The turtle went the other direction, "Home is this way." The turtle turned to follow this time.

"So what's your name?"

_Kevin._

"Odd name for a turtle don't you think?"

_Possibly._

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"You don't talk much."

_I don't have much to say._

"I respect that," Mark said chuckling.

_I wish you would._

Mark let a laugh out that and remained silent for the rest of the journey home. The red tailed man couldnt help but let his thoughts wonder back to the man on the dock. He was so odd, unlike anyone he had ever met. The only human he had ever talked to, ever touched. Everything about him was foreign. Mark felt a bubble form in his stomach at the thought of seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really want to hear what you all have to say about this chapter. Without comments I feel like no one likes the story and won't even wanna write as fast.


	3. Tale of a Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark may be the worst at keeping secrets. Thank God Jack isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait as I said this would be slow on the updates. SLLLLOOOOOW.

Mark busied himself around his house. Tom would be leaving any minute to go work and Mark tried to act natural.

"What the fuck are you up this early for?"

Fuck. Normally he would have still been sleeping. He's never up before at least 11 and now he's trying to get up at 8 like its no biggie, "Um...cleaning?"

"Cleaning..." Tom repeated with little belief in what he brother was saying.

"Yes...cleaning," Mark said trying to sound convincing.

"Mark?" Tom inquired and Mark hummed in acknowledgment, "We live underwater. You don't have to clean."

Mark looked around and pretended to be shocked, "Oh gods! We are underwater!"

"Freak, I'm leaving. Whatever you're up to I don't want to know about it because then when you get caught I can say I had no idea."

"As always?"

"As always."

"Also, Tom..."

"What?"

"There's a turtle in my room. He's going to crash with us."

"I'm leaving."

-

Mark floated under the dock looking up at the sky through the slits between the wood paneling. The morning sky was beautiful, it held the same colors that a sunset had but for some reason seemed warmer, softer somehow. Maybe because it held the hope of a new day and better things.

His thoughts drifted to Jack. He started to wonder why he was still living and breathing? He was supposed to be dead, drown himself at the mere sound of a single note from Mark's mouth but didn't? It didn't make sense

Mark was snapped out of his thoughts by someone walking above him, blocking his sky view and over to the edge of the dock. Mark silently followed below as the human sat at the edge, unknowing that Mark was under him.

"Is it nine?" Mark asked rather loudly in the silence around them.

Jack yelled and something went flying from his hands and into the ocean. Mark quickly swam out from under the dock and into view of the human. Jack was gasping and clasped his hand to his chest, "You scared me!"

Mark laughed and watched as Jack tried to calm himself down. Mark swam over to find what Jack had thrown and pulled out a soggy mushy thing with what looked like meat in it. Mark held it up, "What the hell is this?"

"My breakfast sandwich! You asshole now what am I supposed to eat?"

Mark ignored him, "Sandwich? I don't see any sand in it, also you eat sand?"

Jack looked at him like he had 3 heads, "You don't know what a sandwich is? And of course, there is no sand. You can't eat sand."

Mark shook his head, "I know that's why I was asking idiot. You eat this?"

Jack nodded slowly, still confused about how this guy didn't know what a sandwich was. Maybe he's really rich or foreign. His thought was cut off when he watched Mark take a bite of his soggy sandwich, "Don't eat that!"

"Why not?" Mark said still eating it. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted, it had so many flavors, "This is amazing."

"It's microwaved."

"Microwave?"

Who the fuck was this guy, Jack thought, "Nevermind," Mark continued eating the sandwich, happily munching on it as Jack watched feeling oddly content, "You're not from around here are you?"

Mark looks up, "What makes you say that?"

Jack chuckled, "Well for one you don't know what a sandwich is? Or a microwave or anything–"

"Human," Mark mumbled.

"Yeah," Jack said standing up, "like dude do you live under a rock or something?"

Mark watched as Jack lifted his shirt over his head, "Or something."

"Anyway we should meet again next week. Friday? Same time? I don't have work or anything."

Mark nodded, "Sure I'd love it," Jack tossed his shirt on the pier and started undoing his pants. Mark watched curiously, he was pretty sure humans didn't undress in public. Then suddenly Jack jumped out of his pants to reveal a second pair and jumped into the water. It happened too fast for Mark to react. He quickly darted away from Jack. Jack bobbed back up laughing, "Thought I'd join you in the water."

Mark shook his head, "No. You should get out."

Jack finally seeming to notice the distance between them tried to swim closer to Mark who swam away jut as fast, "Dude why are you acting so jumpy?"

Mark felt his face flush. He knew this would happen. He should have just listened to everyone and stayed away from the humans. They were too curious, "I just, I don't know. You make me uncomfortable."

Suddenly, Jack stopped swimming towards him. Make watched his crestfallen face and felt himself quickly backtrack, "I just mean umm...I'm not wearing swimming pants and ummm I don't want you see me without your consent."

A smile returned to Jack's face and he laughed, "Are you serious naked? That's ridiculous," and then it happened. Jack, while chuckling, dunked his head under the water only to quickly come up while gasping, "Tail."

Mark felt bile rise in his throat. His eye filled with water for some reason and started running down his face. He swore the whole world stopped and all that remained was the gentle lapping of the water.

"Jack," Mark whispered flicking his tail so he swam closer to Jack, "I–"

He what? What could he possibly say? Hey, Jack I know we only met about 72 hours ago but could you be the bestest friend in the world and maybe not tell the rest of the humans mermaids are real?

"Jack," Mark said starting again, "I'm a mermaid."

More silence surrounded them only to be broken by Jack screaming. Jack frantically started swimming back to the dock followed closely by Mark, "Jack don't do this. Look it's no biggie right?"

Jack yanked his body quickly into the dock and started shifting into his clothes as fast as he could, "No biggie?!" Jack turned to look at Mark, his eyes wide and shaking, "No biggie is when you spill a pint. This? This is big biggie!"

"So what now? Gonna run away and tell the whole human population so they can come kill us all!" Mark yelled, wishing not for the first time he hadn't gone near humans.

"Fuck no! I'm going home to order scuba gear!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked and please comment what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or not please comment


End file.
